Draco Files all
by Catt2
Summary: Draco and Harry are brothers-in-law. It follows the lines of the admired Cassie Claire stories. Draco and Harry meet some new characters.
1. Default Chapter

Now in easy view format!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING whatsoever about Harry Potter. Please don't sue me. I am poor. (Actually I have like 10 dollars, proud of self) This story takes place after Harry and Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
And before they go to the Magid school. It follows the same lines of my admired Cassie Claire story. Uh but I left stuff out of her story and replaced it with other stuff. Go me. Uh I think that's hers too. Damn...(kicks at ground and walks away mumbling.)  
  
"How come we never have anything to do around here? I hate not being able to have a little fun!" She yelled downstairs. " Stop complaining, you can have fun as long as you don't use magic. You know the rules!" said a rather lanky man from downstairs. He in fact was Snape. Severus Snape to be exact. " Awwwwww" She grumbled as she slid down one of the many dreary castles handrails. Having her long auburn hair slightly floated behind her as she practically pranced into the room. She was at least five foot eleven with a farie-shaped face and aqua eyes, that could make any man stop in his steps and look back. She plopped down on a very uncomfortable looking chair. "Let's go do something fuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!" She whined as she adjusted herself to the chair. Snape practically levitated in the room " Fun? What is this word?" he said with almost a smile. "Of course I forgot you wouldn't know." She said very sarcastically. Snape replied, "I have a feeling that you are too spoiled, child. What in the world are you doing?" Sabrina was now sitting upside down in the chair and Snape had just noticed that he was talking to her feet. "I don't think there's such a thing as too spoiled. Besides I trying to get comfortable in these GOD-FORSAKEN SEATS!!" She said struggling to get out of the chair. " It's to late for us to do anything "fun" today" He said as he sat down on one of the leather chairs. "You are going to have to go to bed soon. And I like my chairs thank you very much." "Awwwwww, All day I was sooooooooo bored and you promised, we would do something because of your work, but NO I have to stay out of your laboratory and watch muggle TV all day!" She was now standing up after a hard battle of trying to get out of the chair. A wave of guilt spread over his face, he was sure that this would not be the last time she would be disappointed by him. "I'm sorry Sab, I got an owl from Doubledore asking me to try out a rather complicated potion for the upcoming seventh years. I honestly didn't think that it would take all day." He explained. "Oh well I suppose I should have been more creative with my time. It is just my second day off school and I am starting to go crazy!" She replied playing with her hair. Just then Sarie, the house elf appeared in the doorway. "Master Snape, Mister Doubledore is here requesting an audience. What should I tell him, sir?" The young elf said bowing so that her fairly baldhead was to them. " I accept the request of an audience" he replied to Sarie. He rose from his seat. "I'm sorry Sabrina. Why don't you just go to bed? Perhaps we will be able to do something, AHEM, fun tomorrow." "Like what" She asked interested. "It will be a suprise." Snape said. Sabrina made her way toward the open door, "You say that everytime you want to teach me a new potion. I'm going to bed." "That will not be necessary, Miss Sabrina" Both Snape and Sabrina turned around to see Doubledore. Snape was the first to talk, "Hello Professor, What do you request of Sabrina?" "I am sorry to intrude Severus but I need to verify something, is she your daughter?" He practically commanded. "Yes." Snape confirmed with an uncertain look. "I mean biologically Snape." He stated. "No then, she isn't" "That is exactly what I thought." Doubledore said. "Wait a minute what's going on here. And what doe's it have anything to do with ME?" said Sabrina, trying to hide her concern.  
  
Meanwhile at the Black house... "I'M GONNA KILL YOU DRACO!!!!!" Screamed a hysterical Harry. "It won't do you any good Potter! I'll just come back as a poltergeist and make sure you never get the Hanky-panky from Ashley!!!!! Catch me if you can!" Said a bolting Draco mockingly as he held up a video recorder. Starting to run Malfoy, kissed the camcorder. I never thought I would love Muggle appliances soooo much, he thought. A half naked Harry started bolting after him, making the windows of the large house shatter as he ran past them. Draco was laughing like crazy as Harry pounced on him. Harry's fist was inches from Draco's face when Sirius ran in. "WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE!" Exclaimed Sirius as he tried to peel Harry off Draco, who was now laughing so hard that he farted. "DRACO THOMAS MALFOY!!!!! THAT IS DISGUISTING!! AND WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO HARRY!! CAN'T WE EVEN LET YOU TWO ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE! WITHOUT HAVING TO PEEL ONE OFF THE OTHER!!" Yelled a frantic Narcissa, who looked better than Draco could ever remember. Desperately trying to hold Harry, Sirius was the first to notice the video recorder. "Harry calm down, or I will have to spell you to calm down. Harry instantly calmed down remembering the last time Sirius had made him 'Calm Down'. Sirius continued; "What is that Draco?" "Uh, nothing." He replied. "All I did was just say some things to Harry and he got mad. For some strange reason." Draco lied as he winked to Harry. "Yea." Said Harry playing along. "Well we are all family now and you two are just going to have to learn how to get together." Said a clueless Narcissa. Harry and Draco were now both standing up. Draco still trying to recover from the fit of gas related episodes (also commonly known as a fart attack) hissed, "We are not a family. Just because you two decided to get married doesn't make us a family." Conveniently, Harry was the only one who had heard him. "I have no family." Draco muttered to himself. Then as soon as Sirius and Narcissa were out of the room Harry pinned him to the wall. " Do you have any idea how far away I was from hitting home base with Ashley?" "Harry, Harry, Harry. You do know I caught it all on tape, boy. And is that what you call sex?" He said getting out of Harry's grasp. "Oh, and Harry if you don't if you don't want my mom or Ashley's parent's to see this little treasure, you may want to start the groveling." He said with a smirk. "You wouldn't!" Said Harry angrily as he started walking toward his room. Of course she wouldn't still be there, he thought, it had to be so humiliating for her. He had to try and get her to forgive him for his new brothers' intrusion. "Now, now Harry temper!" Draco mocked twirling to face him. Harry responded, "Draco you are part of a family now! Just because you wouldn't change your name doesn't make you any less of a Black." Draco's good mood had now been dutifully spoiled. "Harry I don't see you changing your name." He remarked, causing a stab of pain to go through Harry. "I didn't because my last name is all that my parents left me. Plus, I want to be able to pass on the Potter name." Draco was royally pissed now and for the first time it showed. "Listen Potter! The real reason you kept your name is because it's famous. And have you looked in a phone book lately? There are as many Potters as Smiths." Draco had gotten the last stab in. "Heck with you. Malfoy!" he exclaimed as he started to run toward his room. "You know Potter, I just realized we aren't that different." If Harry heard what he said it didn't show. Slowly Draco sighed. And headed towards his "new" room. It was much smaller than his old room. It could barely hold him and a fourth of his stuff, whereas his old room could at least hold a curious baby elephant. He looked around and started to leave when something caught his eye. The post had come. And unlike usual he had mail. Three letters to be exact. Being quite happy with his own fortune, he quickly scanned the letters for Hex's and Curses, a routine his father had taught him. One he recognized was from his father, one from Professor Doubledore, and the last a postcard from Crabbe postmarked the British Isles. The first he read was Crabbes. It was mostly boring as he only wrote to say Hi, and I bet you wish you were here. For the first time Draco actually wished he was there. Before last year he had always been able to top Crabbe and Goyals vacations put together, But now, now everything had changed. He realized that he was starting to show how he felt and quickly hid it. "I will always be a Malfoy." He stated and went back to reading his mail. All Doubledore had to say was where and when Harry and he would have to go to get to the summer school. He pushed away the other letters and concentrated on the one from his father. He was quite surprised that his father would even think about his traitorous son. He opened up the letter swiftly and read: Draco,  
I have no idea why I am writing you. All I wanted to say is that you are still my heir. Although you have shown that you need a lot more discipline, I am prepared to still give you my estate when I pass. If I ever get out of here I will have you join me to collect your estate and property. Well that is unless I decide to have other spawn, that I may well do. If so I will send you an owl.  
-Lucis Malfoy "Wow, that is by far the friendliest that I have ever heard him." He said to his owl, Cyrus. Cyrus just ruffled his jet-black feathers and perched on his stool. "Well, your fun to talk to." He said as he slipped out of his T- shirt. Pulling back the covers he fell right into his bland bed. He could have slept right then except for the pain in his right elbow. Looking over he saw it was only the camcorder. He quickly grabbed the coveted tape and took out a silver box that had snakes carved into it. He quickly hissed the password and placed in it the tape. Closing the box, he fell back onto his bed and silently drifted into the world of dreams.  
  
"Ok, so I'm this Magid thing. So what? Why hasn't anyone noticed before? Do I have to do anything? Come on Professor I want some answers!" Sabrina questioned. She thought she was taking this quite well for someone that had just been told they could do magic with their hands and possess more power than a normal wizard. "Are you saying I could take out an X-man?" She asked. "One question at a time Sabrina." Said Doubledore. Snape was sitting in a chair digesting all this like he already knew it. "Sabrina, No one has noticed before because for one they weren't looking and secondly your power starts to show itself when you turn 16." The Professor said, standing from his chair. He had obviously found them uncomfortable. "Oh Sabrina, what is an X-man?" Sabrina looked flushed "Oh the 'X-men' is a TVs show in the U.S. They let us watch muggle television shows in the dorms. The X-men show is about a bunch of mutant kids fighting crime." "Mutant Kids??????" Doubledore had a hard time picturing this. Snape looked over at Doubledore, "I advise you to tell her more." "Yes, I suppose." Said Doubledore. He suddenly looked at her. "What school did you go to Sabrina? I should have known that you were a magid before." "I go to a private school called Kingstorm in New York." She said simply. "Ah, they have many spell restrainers there. You know, because all of the muggles running around all the time." "But how do you know that I'm a Magid?" She asked him. Unable to read her expression Doubledore said "I'm sure Snape already had some sort of idea." Sabrina looked unpleased with the answer. Snape then finally came out of his silent trance. "Yes, I had a faint idea. I was waiting for it to show itself." Sabrina was now totally confused. "You didn't answer my question Professor." "Sorry Sabrina, I knew because you have so much power that I was able to feel it outside. You are very lucky that I am able to sense these things. If I hadn't... I don't even want to think about that." Dumbledore abruptly ended. He then said, "Listen I am in charge of this Magid School over the summer. It helps kids like you to understand their power and lean how to control it. If you are willing to go I believe it would be for the best." He said lightly gripping her shoulder. "I'll go." She clearly said. Snape now rose. "Don't you even want to sleep it over? It may be for the best. You could always go next year." For the first time in his life Snape almost pleaded. I was hard for him she was like his daughter, and there was a lot at stake. She may get hurt or even...No Just let her go it's for the best he assured himself. " I don't need to think it over. You know my well kind-of friend Julie, from school? We were doing truth or Dare and I got a dare that said I had to kiss a pillow... well... passionately, when I did I set it on fire as well as her pet toad. I seriously think I should go." "Fine" replied Snape. "It's not like I can stop you." He said rather coldly and went up to his room. Sabrina was hurt but there was no way she would let it show. It would only further disappoint him. "When do we leave?" She asked. "It may be a good idea for us to stay here one night, then leave very early in the morning." "Ok, I'll go pack." She said as she turned to see Sarie hauling her suitcase to her. "Oh Sarie thank you" she said as she took the suitcase from her. "I have already took the liberty miss to pack everything else on your broom. Will you be using the Firebolt miss?" Sarie asked like a puppy waiting for a treat. "I don't know, Professor?" She smiled at Sarie. Sarie was so loyal, so helpful. Sabrina had rescued her as a baby and had Snape help her raise Sarie. Sarie was always given beautiful clothing (Usually the best thing she would ever accept would be Sabrina's old dresses.) and was always offered a salary from Sabrina. But Sarie would never accept any money. She felt an obligation to Sabrina to care for her and make sure that she was all right. Everytime Sabrina left for school she would pop in once or twice to check up on her. But now she was going somewhere far away somewhere Sarie could not just pop in on her and she felt her eyes tear a little. The next morning... Doubledore was rather grouchy from being woken up at 1 in the morning. Yawning he said. "I think it may be a good idea for us to take the night bus. If that's alright with you Sabrina." "sure" she replied. Just then she noticed a tears swell again in Sarie's eyes. Sabrina sat down and gave the elf a huge hug. "Don't worry Sar, I'll be just fine I promise and if I die I promise that you can hex my bones till they decompose. That made the elf laugh. As Sabrina stood up Sarie said "I will keep you at your word miss." "Bye Sarie, Be good remember I will be back!" Sabrina yelled as she and the professor got on the bus. As they got on the bus and Doubledore paid their fare Sabrina got very sleepy. She was inches from sleeping when Doubledore said, " When I get there I will be pretty busy. There are two boys from here that I am sure won't mind showing you around being we are already late. Don't worry you'll get a room to yourself." That kept Sabrina awake. Two boys I wonder whom. She once again was inches from sleep when she heard the loud snores of the Professor. The other passengers seamed unaffected by the commotion. But Sabrina had to stay awake for another hour waiting for the snoring to seize all the time thinking "What a vacation! Well you wanted adventure here you go. A great wizard with a sinus problem."  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Draco fell out of his bed. "Damn it!" He howled. Harry looked down at him; he obviously had gotten up earlier. "We are going to be late you idiot. You should thank me, I got up early and packed all your stuff." He said rather smugly. "Awww harry your just doing that so I give you your damn tape back." He said rubbing his head and scratching his butt. "Which I'm not gonna do till you do something big for me." He added. "Always a Malfoy." Grumbled Harry as he sat on Draco's bed. "You have the directions so we can apperate there right?" Draco asked as he pulled on a black sweater. "Of course I do you idiot, now hurry or we'll be late" Harry said. "Oh god we sound like two old women going on a road trip!" Draco said as he got on his overcloak. "Well let's go." And with that both the boys vanished as well as their luggage.  
  
"We should be there soon Sabrina." Stated Doubledore. "Are you listening Sabrina? SABRINA!" He shouted. Sabrina had her c.d. player on. It was so loud that Doubledore could hear the lyrics. "Huh? Oh sorry Professor." She said letting the headphones drop to her neck. "We will be there soon." He said quickly. "Oh ok." She said as she put the headphones back on. To herself she said Oh yea that was so much more important than Good Charlotte. (Good Charlotte is copyrighted too.) *********************************************************************** "Oh my god could that be anymore boring" said Fluer yawning. The lecture about how the school would be operated was finally over. She had come representing Beaubaxtons. Draco being half-veela she was instantly attracted to him. He had made it obvious that he had no feelings at all for her. She was very put off by this but decided that there was no way that she would give up so soon. Both her and Harry started walking out of the auditorium. Harry suddenly noticed that Draco wasn't there anymore. Looking back he saw Draco leaning over the table and drooling. Harry went back to him and shook him. "Get me away from the squirrels!" Draco woke with a start and fell out of his chair, and on to the floor. "Ouch" Harry looked over to see that Fluer had run into a wall. Harry's mind suddenly said... I shouldn't have ever decided to take care of two vellas. She recovered and went her own way. "Don't you dare laugh potter!" Draco warned getting up. "It seams that gravity is against you Draco." Said Harry trying to hold back a laugh. Draco and Harry started to walk toward their dorm. they were able to spend the rest of the day as a rest day. To the teachers that basically meant that they could prep for classes. As they crossed the main hall something caught Draco's eye. He suddenly stopped and made Harry stop too. "Who is that."? He said pointing to a girl with long auburn hair. The girl in fact was a very confused Sabrina. "I have got to meet her!" he said walking over to her. Harry tried to stop him from saying something stupid when he saw Doubledore right next to her. Draco sleeked his now unruly hair back. He figured he would have the first word but this was not so. The first to talk was in fact Doubledore. "Oh hello, Harry, Draco. Would you mind showing Sabrina around today? She didn't get to have the tour or the opening speech." "Your lucky. And I would love to show her around." Said Draco. Sabrina smiled a little then said. "Ok, umm can we stop we at my dorm. I wanna get something." She asked. "Sure why not" said Harry from behind. Together Draco, Harry and Sabrina walked towards Harry & Draco's room the entire time looking at the doors to find the one with USA written on it. "Hey your Harry Potter right?" She said looking at Harry. Draco whispered, "You can't have her she's mine." Just to make Draco angry he stood next to her and said "yea I'm also the seeker on the Gryffindor team." "Hey do you wanna practice sometime? I'm on the varsity team at Kingstorm. I'm a Keeper." "Sure" said harry. He was starting to like her already. "Hey umm Draco's your name right?" She said timidly. "Do you wanna practice with us too?" I don't want to hone in on the love fest. He thought. "Sure, I'm a seeker too. But on the Slytherin team." Why the heck did I say that? When they found it they noticed that it was right across from the door marked England. "Hey your right next to us." Said Draco. "Oh that's cool." She said as she went in. Draco and Harry followed to see that her room was just as big as theirs. She grabbed her Firebolt and grabbed a big box. "Uh" she grunted trying to lift it. Draco ran over to the box and lifted the other end. "Thanks" she said giving him a little smile. He returned her smile and noticed her broom that was sitting on top of the box. "Aww I'm the only one that doesn't have one of those!" he whined. Harry had met them in the hall holding both boys broomsticks. "What's in the box?" he asked. "You'll see." She said as they made their way to the ancient quidditch (sp.?) field. Sabrina and Draco set down the box on the old field. "Come on! Open it!" Harry whined as Draco lifted an eyebrow at him. She opened it revealing two Bludgers, one Quaffle and the beautiful golden snitch. The boys marveled at them and finally Draco said. "Even my dad wouldn't get me these beauties!" Harry was just open-mouthed. "Well they weren't cheep. But they are well worth every gold gallon I payed for them." She said taking out the Quaffle. "Well do you wanna play with these guys or do want to stare at them all day." She said closing Harry and Draco's mouths. They all mounted their brooms as Sabrina released the snitch and the Bludger. She had said earlier that there weren't enough people to play the normal way so she figure that dodging the Bludgers and trying to get the snitch. They took to the air and went through the twists and turns trying to find the snitch. Sabrina saw it and started at a breakneck pace towards it not knowing that one of the Bludgers was going to slam right into her neck. Draco a little higher than her saw what was going to happen and went at a breakneck pace himself. Sabrina was just a few centimeters from it as Draco pushed her out of the way. Just then she fell off her broom and went hurtling towards the ground. In an attempt to save her Harry got out his wand. "Sonis Leviosa!" To late did Harry notice that had said the wrong spell. What the spell did was have both Bludgers attack her because of the wind current he sent. Draco went after her. He stopped a little under her and carefully caught her in his arms. She remained conscious just long enough to see his dreamy gray eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry." Said Harry as Draco held her in his arms and started walking towards the castle. "Don't worry Harry. I'm sure it was an accident but she can't hear you. She's unconscious." Harry stopped abruptly and stared at Draco as he walked in the castle. You have never been that nice thought Harry. What happened to you?  
  
"Huh, Where am I? Oww" Sabrina said as she woke up. She looked and there he was. She had had a dream about him, which was strange because she didn't even know him. And now every time she saw his cold eyes she melted, she could see past them. She saw the good soul, the strong, brave, loving man that she knew that he hid. No she though. I'll just shrug this off she thought. Just then he approached her. "Are you okay? How do feel?" He said as he loomed over her. "My head hurts." She said trying to get out of the bed. "Oh no you don't. You worried me enough." he said as he pushed her back in the bed. "I'm sorry I pushed you off the broom. It's just that the Bludger was going to crash into your neck." He said as he touched her forehead. He then noticed the scar on her forehead. It was in the shape of a star. He was rather suprised by it. "You know I don't have a fever. I just passed out." She was a little edgy from him seeing her secret. She never knew how she got it but she was embarrassed by it. He got the point and said "Do you have those bludgers on auto-kill?" For the first time in a while she laughed. "So what happened to harry?" She asked. Oh great she cares for harry, he thought. I'll just back off now so I don't get hurt. Wait that's not me! I would never back down! Especially for her. Why he did he had no clue. "Oh he's in our room I told him I'd watch you." He said quietly. Sabrina thought, he really does care about me! Oh shut up you don't want to get hurt do you? A guy like that has to have girls fawning over him day and night. She heaved a heavy sigh and got up. "Gosh girl! Just rest!" Draco said as walked over to her. "Come on back in bed." He said. Just then she felt her legs go out and to Draco's amusement he caught her. She quickly stood up. "Umm I'm sorry... I...well that's my first time being a ditz." She quickly stated. Draco guided her back to the bed. "That's okay. I didn't mind." He said not looking the least bit embarrassed. She quickly covered herself with the overly large comforter that was on her bed and tried to fall asleep. She was nearly there too when Draco asked her. "Your sure your okay right? I could get the nurse." He suddenly realized that he sounded like his mother. " I mean if uh...awe heck with it." "Yea I'm fine, I'm just really sleepy. I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning." She barely said as she drifted off into the dream world. Draco was left behind. He saw her start sleeping and suddenly thought... why am I being so weird this is not at all like me. She likes Harry, almost every girl does. They all want the hero not the possible villain. Even though the possible villain is by far more handsome. He gave a small smirk and started to leave the now quiet room. He decided to take a little walk around the castle to get to better know his surroundings. All the while he thought about her. He thought that the thoughts about her would stop, especially being that he had only just met her. But now the thoughts were cascading in. Even when he purposely tried to not think of her he couldn't stop. Harry had already gone to bed when Draco finally decided to come back to the room. "Hi Ashley, do you have any more of those food saver bags I'm fresh out." Harry was talking in his sleep and it gave Draco a break from his thoughts. Not to mention a bit of pleasure. Harry none the wiser had no idea of what Draco had heard. Taking off his shirt he crawled into bed thinking that his mind was finally free from the strange thoughts. And for the first time in years he didn't have a nightmare.  
  
(NOT A DREAM!) A short ugly man walked into a dark and morbid room. In his artificial hand he held a jeweled goblet. "Wormtail, hurry or I will banish you to the underworld!" A loud voice shouted from behind a massive chair. "Coming master" Wormtail softly said as he scurried over to his master. Voldemert had been waiting a year for this; Harry Potter and his own appointed heir significantly weakened him. But now they said she was alive. He had waited so long. To himself he thought that this is the best day in a very long time. He gave a small smile as the blood of a veela touched his lips. Truly a grand day he thought mention of Harry Potter to soon be weakened and news of his daughter. 


	2. Draco Files 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING whatsoever about Harry Potter. Please don't sue me. I am poor. (Actually I have like 10 dollars, proud of self) This story takes place after Harry and Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts. And before they go to the Magid school. It follows the same lines of my admired Cassie Claire story. Uh but I left stuff out of her story and replaced it with other stuff. Go me. Uh I think that's hers too. Damn...(kicks at ground and walks away mumbling.)  
  
"Come on Potter wake UP!!!!" yelled Draco as he tried to wake a very stubborn Harry. Harry opened his eyes to see Draco screeching at him. "What did you do to Ashley? Where did you hide her!" he said in a frenzy and pushing Draco out of the way. "It was another dream, Idiot. Get dressed. We are going to be late for the first class!" Yelled Draco. He was currently going through Harry's things and throwing cloths at him. A pair of leather pants fell on Harry's head as he quickly pulled on a nice pair of jeans. Draco then got to the bottom of the trunk and saw a secret chamber. Opening it he saw millions of pictures of a dirty blonde in all different poses. One that caught Draco's eye was one where the girl was kissing the camera. "Harry this is crazy!!!!" he said throwing the picture at the door right on Sabrina's head. She had just come in. "Umm Interesting. Well I better leave." She said twirling towards the door. "Be gentle with that!!" Harry yelled jumping to catch the picture. Draco now noticing Sabrina, quickly said. "SABRINA!! Wait don't leave! Take me with you if I wait for him I will never get to class!" "Since when do you care about school Draco?" Harry said pulling a shirt over his head. "Since we have been able to learn how become Animagi!" Draco shouted as he headed for the door. "WE ARE ABLE TO DO WHAT!" Harry said covering his body with his normal black robes. "Come on Sab." He said pulling at her robes. They were both in the hallway when she looked at him. "So I've become part of the gang?" she stated half smiling. "Well only if you can help me." He said playfully. "Of course your a Malfoy. I've heard about you!" she said pointing at him. "Oh great another one of those!" He stated all the time thinking. How could I have I been so weak. To start to like her when I don't even know her. "Brat. I don't even know you. Don't you think it's a little early to start judging me." She said with an expressionless face. Suddenly out of nowhere Fluer appeared. " 'Ello Draco baby." She said pushing Sabrina over. "Ouch!" Sabrina yelled as she fell to the ground. Almost instantly Draco crouched down and held out his hand. She grabbed his hand. "Are you alright?" he said helping her up. "Yea I'm fine." She said rubbing her back. "What's going on here?" Fluer said as she stared at Sabrina. Continuing Fluer said. "What are you his girlfriend." "Uh yea yes she is Draco said quickly. Before Sabrina could say anything Fluer disappeared mumbling some very rude things about Sabrina. "Thank god!!" Draco said as he heavily exhaled. "Wait a minute I'm not your girlfriend!" She said as she stepped away from him. Then thought well you aren't and if you were that girl is probably just one of the many girls that she would have to beat off. "I know that, but what you are is Fluer repellent! I have to keep you around at all times!" He laughed. He started walking then added. "Are you coming or am I going to have to carry you. Honey." With that she hit him over the head with her wand. He gave her a crazy look and she started to bolt. He started ran after her at a breakneck speed. Not looking in front of her she ran straight into Professor Lupin who was trying to open the door to his office. To make things even better he was holding a large box full of office supplies. The box was now in the air falling toward the ground. There sat an angry, cursing Lupin and a hysterical Sabrina. Draco stopped right next to Sabrina catching the box with his head. "BLODDY HECK!!!" He screamed holding his throbbing head. Sabrina was apologizing to Lupin for the incident when Harry appeared from behind Sabrina. "Gosh you guys can't get to class without making messes along the way can you." "Will you guys pick this up for me?" Lupin asked. "Sure professor." Sabrina said apologetically. "Are you ok Draco?" Sabrina said as she inspected his bump. "I'm a big tough boy. I'll be fine." Draco said flexing. "Sure." Harry said, and then to Sabrina he said. "He cries like a girl." "Do you ever shut up about that Potter." He said as he helped Harry and Sabrina pick up the supplies. They finished and ran to get to class.  
  
They made their way into the room and quickly took their seats. All the other students were already there and like the teacher they stared at them. There were only 3 seats open in the quite tower room. So Draco and Harry were forced to sit next to each other. Within a minute the boys had a problem, and as soon as it started Sabrina moved her chair to sit between the two feuding boys. The teacher gave them a dirty look. So Harry stood up and announced. "We had a small difficulty professor, sorry to interrupt class." Sitting back down he noticed that Draco was giving him a dirty look as if to say, you over pleasing prat. Harry gave Draco a look back and Draco and himself started the feud once again. Sabrina was tired was tired of it and took out her wand. Whispering a spell both of their mouths suddenly shut and they were forced back in their chairs. She allowed a small giggle as Draco desperately tried to go against her charm. She had made it herself and was quite proud as Harry figured out how to evade it. He slunk back and tried to pay attention to the lesson. After a minute he was suprised to see that the charm had deactivated. He sneaked a smug look at Draco when Sabrina was looking very interested in the topic: Why wands? The teacher was a guest from London and Harry had just noticed him. He was in fact the now rather old, Mr. Ollivander. He then told them that he would have to check in all of their wands, because, as he went on, they would be using their mind and wand hand to do the work their wands were so used to. Sabrina was the first to be called up. She reluctantly got up; there was no way she wanted to be parted from her wand. It had been her only friend for so long. Back in New York no one had wanted her to be there. They all treated her... She looked down at the scars on her wrists and remembered the ones on her back. Painful memories flooded back, there were so many. Looking up she gathered herself. Being that she noticed that everyone was now looking at her. With that she started to make her way towards the front of the room. Just then she remembered Draco, she had no idea how she was going to use her "Magid powers" so she quickly undid the charm and ran to the front of the room. He opened his large mouth and exclaimed, "Thank GOD I'M FREE!" The entire class let out a hearty laugh along with Harry and Sabrina. She stood right next to Mr. Ollivander and tried not to look back as she held out her wand. He quietly took it and waved it around. "You didn't get it from Ollivander's did you, looks like it's a order. It's 12 and half inches, Rosewood and Dragon Heartstring isn't it? Hum, It's quite bendy. It's been through a lot like it's master," He said looking up at her. She took a step back feeling like her could see what had happened to her. "Um, nope no problem with my wand. I'm impressed by your ability to understand wands though." She quickly made up as she collected herself. "Right, Well thank you for the compliment, you may take your seat now Miss Snape." Sabrina swiftly sat back in her seat. Looking over she saw Draco staring at her. Before she could do anything Mr. Ollivander's voice called out, "Draco Malfoy." He silently got up and presented his wand. Ollivander's eyes almost popped out of his head as he inspected Draco's wand. After about five minutes he finally spoke. "Mr. Malfoy, this is made by Vellas. Do you have any idea bout how rare they are to get!" Draco was busy twirling his hair when he replied. "Yea, My moms sister made it for me on the day I was born. It contains one of her hairs." He looked smug with his reply. So smug that Sabrina threw a piece of paper at his head. Ricocheting off he looked directly at a near hysterical Potter and Sabrina. He still couldn't believe that Snape had a daughter and that she didn't look slimy. He tried to figure out who her mother must be and why she he hadn't seen her at Hogwarts, as he listened to Ollivander rattle on about his wand. The man was finally done with Draco's and mentioned for him to be seated. The next name on his list was Harry's and was pleased that the boy was there. Harry started to walk down the aisle when he passed a rather angry Draco. Draco quietly slammed his foot into Harry's shin. Harry almost fell over but nevertheless stayed steady. He would have to remember to repay his friend for the deed. Draco sat down with a small smirk to now see that Sabrina was staring at him. She leaned over and whispered. "You know I can only find my aunts hair in our bath drain." His pride was suddenly deflated and he recovered the only way he knew how. "I know I'm so lucky my aunts hair isn't the traditional Snape family slim type." To his amazement she wasn't hurt by what he said instead she reputed. "Was that supposed to be a crack on my hair, because you know I'm adopted. And if you haven't noticed my hair is auburn not jet black like my fathers." Draco's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting two suprises in one day. The bell sounded as soon as Harry sat down. There was an unexpected stampede toward the door as people tried to get to their second hour as fast as they could. Even though there were only about thirty kids in the entire school, all together they seamed like a swarm of Plimpys to Draco. (See Fantastic Beasts and where to find them page. 32-33) To his fortune he found that Sabrina had the same classes where Harry only had one class with them. Suddenly an announcement rang out and everyone stopped to see what was going on. The voice said, "Will all students please remember that... HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!!!... That visitors are only allowed on Sundays." Everyone continued in his or her way as suddenly from behind Sabrina heard a voice scream... " THERE YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU EXPECTED ME TO JUST WAIT AROUND, POTTER!!!" Draco whispered to Sabrina, "Save yourself!" Turning around she saw a girl about her age with fairly short dirty blonde hair running up to them. She was in a state of shock when. Harry turned around and shouted, " MY TURTLE DOVE!" He then started running towards her. They collided into a half hug, half kiss when Sabrina noticed Draco shiver. The girl looked up and gave Sabrina an evil look. "So you think you can take my Harry-baby when I'm away do you? DO YOU!" The girl said giving Sabrina a look that she saves for girls trying to get at her man. Harry pulled her back and said. "Ash, You know I love you and I would never cheat on you. Now back off Sab. I think your scaring her, she's uh not used to people of your umm excitement level." He said hugging her. "Then who is she? She can't be Malfoys's girlfriend he's too cold and rude and dumb and well just a malfoy and you know what that means "no chance at true love or be any good in bed for that matter" ... Oh am I making you mad, Malfoy?" She said with out a bit of remorse. Sabrina looked at Draco she could tell that he was trying as hard as he could to not kill her. Sabrina couldn't stop herself. "How do you know how good Draco is in bed?" This girl took what Sabrina had said as an insult towards Draco and instantly started liking her. Harry let go of the girl as she became tame and said. "Hi I'm Ashley sorry about what I said to you I just don't like having to let people know every five minutes that Harry and I are still together." Sabrina scanned over this girl as she had noticed before this girl had dirty blonde hair, had a medium build and reminded her of her "sort-of" friend Julie. Sabrina shuddered and silently prayed that this girl would be nothing like Julie. Julie was rude, mean and only became Sabrina's friend because her father told her too. Suddenly Draco grabbed Sabrina by the arm and announced that they had to get to class. Only Ashley noticed how desperate the two of them were to get away. She couldn't really blame Malfoy (she then remembered why she hated him, the camcorder, she thought), but this new girl. To herself she wondered who she was; I think Harry said her name was Sabrina. No matter, she figured and looked at Harry who was now staring at her. "I'm so glad your here, Ash." He said giving her hand a small squeeze. "But Umm, Ash why are u here? You were supposed to be vacationing in Florida with your family? You wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Hey I know. Why don't you get yourself in my room and I'll skip 4th hour and come and talk with you. Ok?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes. She must resist she told herself but she ended up giving in. "Alright I'll see you there. Don't forget about me now!" She said as Harry gave her directions to his room. Then as soon as he was done she changed herself back into her Animagi form of a robin and flew away into the now quiet corridors. Sabrina and Draco were now in a drafty old room as she listened to some teacher go on and on about always knowing wrong from right. He mentioned several times how Harry Potter knew wrong from right and giving the class pointers on Harry's courageous battles with the dark lord who of course was wrong. Draco looked to the left of him to see that he had once again been able to sit next to Sabrina. He gave a small smile as he noticed that she was drooling on her copy Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. He had asked her earlier why she carried it around and she mentioned that she had some research to do, and then changed the topic before he could pry. He leaned over to her and said, "We got another fan of Potter." She fell out of her trance and replied. "Yea, We better warn poor Harry to skip this class." Draco and Sabrina continued until Sabrina started to laugh so hard that it got to the point of snorting. The teacher shot them an evil look and said, "Well what's so amusing Miss Snape that you need to interrupt my class." Draco was the first to speak, "It was my fault Professor Stringer, I said that you are a fan of Potter and she couldn't take it." It wasn't too far from the truth, he thought, maybe I could do this good guy thing after all. The Professor was outraged at being spoken to like that, "I think you two need to get out of my class and see me tomorrow." Continuing his lesson Sabrina and Draco made for the door. They were in the hall when Draco noticed that Sabrina was blushing violently. "What's wrong?" He asked. Finding a bench in the hall she said, "Oh it's just that it's the first time I've ever laughed so hard." "Yea, I guess it is pretty funny that his hair resembles his name." Draco said sitting next to her. "Well now we have two hours to do what ever we want." He continued. "Uh that is including lunch time right?" "Right." He said answering her. "We could explore this place." She suggested getting up. He was only slightly amused that she liked to explore as well as he did. Replying he mentioned that he had already looked the place over and there was a certain place he found that he thought she would love. Now standing he grabbed her wrist so she would follow him. She felt his hand go on another scar of hers and pulled away, holing her wrist as it was injured. She didn't want him to know. Heck, she wouldn't let anyone know especially her dad. He would have taken her out of that school so fast that she would have gotten whiplash, but she never wanted him to know that she had been weak. That she was tormented for reasons that she had no idea of. She wanted to be strong and face up that people aren't ever what they seam. Draco had no idea what to make of it so he quickly said. "Umm sorry did I hurt you? That's just a normal reaction for me if I want someone to follow me." He apologized to her and noticed that within the last seventeen years of his life he had only now apologized a total of two times. "No you didn't hurt me, I just don't like people touching my wrists." She stated so he wouldn't think it had been him. Draco came closer to her and being the nosey person he knew he was he took a look at her wrists. There were many scars on there he observed as she quickly tried to cover them. "What happened to you? Did you try to kill yourself?" He asked interested in her pain. "You know I knew everyone would think that." She replied haughtily. "See you later." She said lowering her head and running towards her room. Draco just stood there wondering what he did. And coming to the conclusion that he might as well leave her alone. He'll talk to her later, he thought as he shuffled off to his secret place.  
  
There is nothing to do! Ashley noted in her mind and it had only been 10 minutes before she ran out of things to do. She had already cleaned Harry's room and was now puttzing around when she heard someone outside the room. Opening the door she saw that it was that girl Sabrina and she was outside of the room marked UNITED STATES. She had forgotten the password and didn't really give a damn anyway. Ashley sneaked out of the room, went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sabrina looked up to see a rather happy Ashley looming over her. "Are you ok?" she asked. Sabrina got up and replied. "Uh yea thanks, I just forgot my password." Ashley raised her eyebrow a bit and said. "I don't know how to tell you this but you don't need a password." She than opened the door. To Ashley's suprise Sabrina started to laugh and invited her in. Following her, Ashley sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace. She took to note that this girl's room was the same as the boys except for that morbid feeling she kept getting when she looked about the room. Everything was neatly packed or sitting so that it looked just right. Sabrina had gone over to her suitcase and started rummaging through it. Ashley could never stand silence. "So what are you looking for? Maybe I can help" She rose to her feet. "Oh nothing I just wanted to see if I packed all of my c.d.'s. Oh they are a bunch of circular discs with holes in the middle and." Sabrina started. "I know what they are I'm part muggle." Ashley interrupted. "Oh." Sabrina had a feeling that this girl couldn't be a pure blood she was too crazy. She gave a small laugh at herself she hadn't thought that ever since she was like six years old. Continuing she asked Ashley, "So how do you know Harry and Draco?" Ashley replied walking over to the girls' stereo. She was amazed that this girl had so many muggle items. She mentally hit herself, and figured that Sabrina was only fifty percent wizard like her. "I know those two troublemakers from Hogwarts. So what side of your family is wizarding?" Sabrina gave a small laugh. She thinks I'm a mud blood, well who knows if I am or not. She thought. To Ashley she said, "I think that I'm a pure blood." Ashley blushed. "Oh so than what family are you from?" Sabrina had found the c.d. and started to find one to listen to when she said, "I'm a Snape, Well to be honest I have no clue that my Father was and my mom died when I was two." Ashley blushed again, poor girl she thought. She has no idea who her father is, that's the problem with affairs. And to be a Snape! Sabrina was staring at her with her mouth hanging wide open. "For your information, I don't feel poor, I'm adopted and my mom was never married to Snape. They were just good friends. Not only that but, I have no problem with being part of a respected family line like the Snapes'." She looked distraught. And only then did Ashley notice that she once again spoke out loud without knowing it. She started to say, "Oh... I'm sorry I... uh... I didn't mean to pry... I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? " Sabrina had gone red with anger, she had thought that her honor was being attacked again. "You didn't mean to say that?" She wasn't used to people saying that they were sorry. She had no clue on what to do. And she felt that being officially forgiven was only for big stuff... well it was pretty big she decided. But she also came to the conclusion that it was frustrating that Ashley's attitude forced her to want to not be mad and it drove her crazy. She wanted an enemy, she was so used to having enemies all her life that now she didn't know what to do. She was accustomed to having a sword not a shield. "Uh sure, I guess I forgive you." She barely said. As she walked over to her stereo to put in her music. A flood of relief spread over Ashley's face as Sabrina walked over. "Hey do you think we could be friends?" She inquired. Sabrina was also not used to being asked if someone could be her friend. She only had a close group of friends and didn't know what to make of this girl. She was so open and friendly, that's how you get hurt she thought. ************* Draco made his way into a quite garden. Jeez he thought I wonder what happened to her. She was so... well... what the heck attracted him to her? He wondered as he played with a potted Venus flytrap. It nipped at his fingers; he gave it an evil look. He was not expecting the nip and it had startled him. Suddenly the plant withered up and died. He gave a small step back and noticed that the other two plants standing right next to it had also died. He felt strangely happy as if he had just drank a two-liter of Dr. Pepper. (Too all my friends- you knew I was going to put it in here. Whahahahaha!) Still staring he felt someone enter, turning around he saw it was harry. "What do you want and how did you find me Potter?" He stood up straight with his hands wrapped across his chest. Harry started. "You weren't at lunch and you know how I found you. Would it kill you to be caring for once in your life? You know Ashley thinks you hate her." Suddenly remembering the last winter Draco looked at his hand to see the scar that bound the two boys by blood. "I do hate her." He said looking back to Harry with a hint of malice in his face. Harry rolled his eyes and said, "What was I expecting?" "Obviously not the truth" said Draco having fun with this. Continuing Draco turned from Harry, "Oh and remember Harry I still have that tape."  
  
Harry looked upon Draco with hate. Draco not seeing the look continued, "So what is it Potter? Are you going to bother me or are you going to save your dignity?" Harry disgusted with his options started to leave. Only half way to the door he stopped and said, "Why are you so sad Draco? Your heart must be black, because you hold in everything. It's rather annoying. Oh wait that's just the dirty Draco blood in me." Draco couldn't stand for that insult, his family line wouldn't allow it. So with that he lunged at Harry and tried to at least give him a black eye. Harry, not expecting the blow was breathless as Draco slammed into him. 


	3. Draco Files 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING whatsoever about Harry Potter. Please don't sue me. I am poor. (Actually I have like 10 dollars, proud of self) This story takes place after Harry and Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts. And before they go to the Magid school. It follows the same lines of my admired Cassie Claire story. Uh but I left stuff out of her story and replaced it with other stuff. Go me. Uh I think that's hers too. Damn...(kicks at ground and walks away mumbling.)  
  
The music started to play, and Sabrina laid on her bed tapping her foot to the rhythm. Ashley had also flopped down on the bouncy bed. Ashley couldn't stand the silence of the other girl so she said, "We're friends right?" Sabrina started to laugh at this, "yea, we're friends." Ashley couldn't help but laugh too; it was kind of insecure, she thought. Sabrina suddenly sat up, suprising Ashley. Ashley being suprised fell off the bed. Not being injured, Ashley automatically started laughing again. Sabrina came over to her and helped her get on her feet, but not without both of them laughing like hyenas. As soon as both the girls were standing Sabrina proclaimed, "Let's go find those guys." "Yea Harry's late." Ashley had just realized that Harry had not come buy as promised. So leaving the room the two girls tried to find their male friends. They were down one gloomy passage when they heard Harry scream. Ashley and Sabrina looked at each other. Each thinking a different thing. Sabrina was wondering why Harry sounded like a girl when he screamed, and Ashley thinking, why is my Harry screaming? They both ran to the shriek, to a sort of greenhouse. They then noticed the two boys trying to kill one another. Without thinking Sabrina held out her hand and suddenly the two boys flew apart and ended up stuck between the floor and the ceiling, which thankfully wasn't too high. They were both suspended in midair and were not the only ones suprised. Draco sporting many cuts and bruises spat on the ground and said, "You punch like a girl Harry." Sabrina went over to Draco and hit him on the leg. "What's your problem with each other you two? Why can't you just get along?" She said. Ashley had gone over to Harry to see how he was. He had a black eye (Sorry Harry fans but we couldn't give the black eye to Draco!) along with a large bump on his head and a couple bruises. Harry just then said, "Sabrina do you think you could let us down now." She gave them both a dirty look and said, "No, for one thing once I let you go how do I know that you'll not try to kill each other once again and Two, I don't know how to reverse it. So in a little while I'm gonna get Dumbledore and he'll get you two down." Both boys protested to this. Harry said, "Theres no way I want the professor to see me like this he'll think that we were fighting and we'll get expelled, Plus." This he said quieter, "I would be really ashamed of myself." Ashley hugged his legs and said quietly, "Don't worry Sabrina and I will think of something. Besides I'm just glad your okay." Harry open his mouth to protest that he got a good round of spells in too when he noticed that Ashley was crying for him. That made him think, only people that loved him cried for him. Looking down at her he gave a small smile and attempted to hug her. Unfortunately for him he was unsuccessful you know being suspended in the air and all. All the moving did was cramp him up. He let out a small moan of uncomforted and Ashley immediately asked, "What hurts?" He said, "Theres a cramp in my foot." She gave a small laugh and pulled out her wand. With one quick movement of her wrist the cramp was gone. She laughed a little and said, "You didn't think I would rub it did you?" And she went right back to healing him with magic. After yelling at the boys Sabrina turned to Draco, "You got yourself beaten up pretty well." He looked away from her. Noticing his lack of humor, she went over to Ashley and borrowed her wand; Harry was all right again and looked cleaned as well. There was no way that she was even going to try to use her Magid powers again. She started on Draco's cuts first. After a couple of minutes he finally said, "Why are you helping me I thought you hated me." She was suprised by this but suddenly she thought, no wonder he thinks that. She then quietly said to him, "I don't hate you, not at all, it's just... I'm sensitive there and I don't want to talk about it, now. Besides I thought you hated me because I pulled away from you like that, I mean what were you supposed to think." The last few lines she forgot that she was talking to Draco and thought that she was talking to herself. Noticing that he heard she laughed at herself. He in turn was suprised with that; he truly thought that she hated him. She had a small smile on her face when Draco asked, "Will you tell me later?" She was taken back, she thought that he wouldn't be interested but before she knew what she was saying she said, "Uh, maybe later, yea I want to tell someone. Only if you promise not to tell my secret. Because I'm trusting you ok?" He smiled it was the first time someone had made him promise, they had always threatened him. So this is what the good guys get, I could get used to this, he thought. "Yea, I promise." He said. That felt... good to have someone trust him. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Sabrina she said, "Well come on, off with the shirt I gotta fix what's underneath." He blushed a little and took off his shirt. Throwing it down he flexed his muscles, hoping she would notice. All she said was, "Cut it out, your making yourself bleed more." And she began healing his chest wounds. When she was done she said to Ashley, "Go back to Harry's I don't want Dumbledore to throw you out." Ashley reluctantly left and Sabrina left three minutes later saying, "I don't want you two fighting." Being interrupted the boys both protested to physically injuring one another in the air. Interrupting them she said, "You know what I mean." And then left. After two minutes of silence Harry spoke, "Hey Malfoy, uh... sorry I just hate how you are, I mean you find pleasure in blackmail and torture. I just wanted to save Ashley's dignity, I could honestly care less if Sirius or Narcissa see it, sure I would be a little embarrassed but I don't want Ash's parents to hate her, Or me. I mean they just accepted me, and that's kinda a big thing with Ash." Draco was moved by Harry's speech. He decided not to say anything, because he didn't know if he would say something dumb or whatever. All he wanted to think of getting down and what he was going to do once they kicked them out of school for fighting. He suddenly thought, he wouldn't have an excuse for staying the summer with Sabrina. He just wanted to be around her. It was the was she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she lighted up a room. He sudden stopped himself; this is stupid you have only known her for two days! Harry was getting impatient, he just wanted Draco to say something back anything. Just so Harry knew that Draco had heard him. Then just as Harry was going to ask if Draco had heard him Sabrina came back with the professor right behind her. Dumbledore looked at them then said to Sabrina, "Well that's a nice holding spell Sabrina. And you said that you did this with your Magid powers?" "Yes sir." She said. "I just can't remember how to get them down." Draco and Harry gave her a smile; she had just saved their hides. Dumbledore told Sabrina, "don't be so eager to use your powers they will come with practice." He then quickly added, "Supervised practice." Sabrina lowered her head as if she was ashamed. Her acting impressed Draco. Then the professor turned to the boys, "I am pleased that you two offered yourselves to have Sabrina practice, but you should have thought about the consequences. So I'll help you down but next time I want you three to either be supervised or not practice." With that he pulled out his wand and they dropped to the ground. Dumbledore left quickly saying that he forgot that he had a class to teach. Sabrina went over to them and helped them up. She first helped up them both then as she pulled they did too a she fell to the floor. Then Harry gave her a hand and she pulled him down, facedown. She covered her mouth and tried to not laugh. She then noticed Draco laughing hard as he handed her his hand. Thinking she would pull him down too she was caught off guard when he pulled her up and she fell on him. By then they were all on their backs and laughing like they never had before. They finally got to their feet. And were congratulating Sabrina on a good story when they headed toward their fourth hour. Stopping at Harry's fourth hour Sabrina ran a little ahead of them and called for Draco to catch up. Draco turned to Harry and said, "Hey Harry you really love Ashley?" Harry replied, "Yea, why?" Draco then said something he would wonder over for a week, he said, "The tapes in my room under my bed, the password is Malfoy in Parseltounge. Oh yea and Potter good luck with fourth hour." He then left Harry open mouthed and ran to catch up with Sabrina, who was now jumping up and down calling his name. There is some good in Malfoy after all, but I wonder what that meant, 'good luck'. Harry thought, making his way in to the room to only be greeted by the obsessed teacher who had a stack of things for him to sign and had fainted twice when he saw him. That sneaky Draco Harry thought as he once again tried to get his teacher to regain conciseness. Draco and Sabrina went to one of the highest towers in the castle that reminded Draco allot like his old divadation classroom in Hogwarts. Coming in the classroom he noticed that it was full of boxes labeled in a completely different language. Sabrina took a seat near one of the only windows and called for Draco to sit next to her. As Draco was seated a filmier face walked in. The teacher said, "Alright quiet everyone, and take a seat. Hmm not to many first years are there? Only four, are you sure that's all? Hello students my name is Professor Lupin, and I will be your guide on Animagi. All Magids are supposed to have an inner animal. In this class you will find your inner animal and you will attempt to change into it. But of course that will be only the first couple weeks." The professor finished with a sparkle in his eye. The man made Sabrina think that it must be his favorite thing to teach. Lupin continued with roll, which was very short considering that there were only four first years. Then as he finished he said, "There are only two ways to find your inner animal, One of which we will try. The first is to imagine your favorite thing and we will all try to find the connection to a certain animal, then if that is successful we will test it. Okay ready let's start with you Miss Yu. What is your favorite food or hobby or whatever." The girl he addressed looked at least 18 even though she was short there was something about her mature oriental face that gave away her age. She thought for a moment then said, "I really like horses. I ride all the ones at my temple back home. I guess there my favorite thing. Do you think that I could be a horse?" Lupin was suprised that the first one was so easy and he hoped that the rest would be as easy. He then said to her, "That is one of the fastest findings I have ever seen. Good job, Kaia, that's how you say your name right?" She blushed and said, "Yes you pronounced it very well professor." Clearing his throat he continued saying, "I think you may be a horse. But we will save that for tomorrow, I am very pleased that we seam to be getting through this quickly. Next Mr. Cooper." Drew Cooper looked very nervous; he was slightly pudgy and had short red hair. He finally said in a thick Irish voice, " I enjoy swimming. But I don't like fish, I'm allergic to them." Lupin asked him a couple of questions not getting anywhere. Just then Draco said, "You know you could be a frog." The boy then smiled and said, "I like frogs, their fast." Lupin congratulated Drew on his discovery and Draco on finding the right animal. He then asked Draco the same question. Without even a minute to think it over Draco said, "Okay I either want to be a snake, a winged horse or an ice demon." Sabrina laughed then leaned over to him and said, "Ice demons are born that way you can't be an Animagi of a demon it's just not possible." Hearing that made Draco a bit depressed, he had really wanted to be a demon with out having to die and sell his soul. Oh well he thought. I could still be a snake or Winged Horse, but with miss horses over there I better stick with the snake, she might want to mate. The thought made him laugh, making the entire class look at him. "You didn't hear a word of what I said did you Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked at the professor like he had just noticed that he was there and he said, "Um, professor I didn't I was just deciding that I wanted to be a snake." Lupin was not suprised but he said, "Mr. Malfoy are you sure that, that is your true animal?" "Yea, and I want to either be a python or a king cobra." Draco finished his arms crossed in stubbornness. Lupin finally said, "fine you get to choose the animal, but it will really hurt if you picked the wrong one." Moving on, he asked Sabrina the same question. She thought pretty hard for awhile and said calmly, "I have no idea, I really don't care for any certain type of food, I have no favorite hobby... oh wait theres quidditch, and I also love to learn new spells but besides that nothing really interests me." Draco leaned over to her and playfully whispered, "Show off." She laughed and told him that if he wanted he could be a good student too. To which he only replied that being the bad boy meant more girls liked him. All she could say to that was that 'bad boys' don't always have to be dumb. He continued to tease her until Lupin finally said, "Sabrina have you ever wanted to fly?" She thought it was a rather stupid question but she answered truthfully with a yes. He then asked, "Do you like fire? I know that sounds strange but I was wondering if someway you had a connection to the element." "What are you saying professor?" She asked confused by his words. Professor Lupin approached her desk and said, "What I'm saying Ms. Snape is it? That you might be the first dragon animagi." She was speechless just like the other students. A second later a bell rung signaling the end of fourth hour and time for dinner. As they left Lupin stopped Sabrina and asked her, "I wasn't aware that Severus Snape had a daughter. Or is there another Snape family that I am not aware of? I'm sorry to bother you like this I was just wondering." "I don't mind at all, in fact I'm his daughter, but you probably never heard of me cause I go to a private school in the U.S." She said comfortably. Draco mentioned for her and so she said quickly before the professor could ask her any more questions, "Umm... Professor I must go. I'll see you tomorrow though." She left briskly and left Lupin thinking how much nicer and polite she was than her father. She also left him wondering whom Severus could ever coax into marrying him. Sabrina and Draco meet Harry in the hall just as Kaia approached them. "Umm Sabrina that's your name right I was wondering if we could talk?" Sabrina turned to Kaia and said, "Yea that's my name and sure we can talk." Then to Draco and Harry she added, "See you two at dinner save me a seat." And she ran off with Kaia leaving Harry and Draco alone with each other. "So" Started Harry, "I'm gonna just get a couple plates of food and see what's up with Ash. Oh yea I found out about fourth hour, gosh that guy is annoying, I just wanted to learn something." Draco half laughing said, "It will do wonders for your esteem." With that Draco and Harry started to go towards the dining hall. Meanwhile, Sabrina was walking with Kaia as she said, " Umm I gotta stop at my room." They were practically silent as they walked towards the girls' room. On the front of her door there was a large sign that said, 'Japan'. Sabrina broke the silence by saying, "So what did you want to talk about?" Kaia picked up a covered cage and told Sabrina, "Well I just wanted to see if you are the Sabrina Snape that my cousin has told me about, I was rather suprised when I heard the news but I never thought that it was possible. I mean wow. And him having a daughter." Sabrina was utterly confused, "Umm, Kaia who's your cousin and what do you mean suprised that he has a daughter? Are you talking about Severus Snape?" Kaia dropped the cage and seamed angry for some reason, "My cousin is of no concern to you. I suppose you are not who I thought you were. You are excused." Sabrina was furious by being treated like a servant. It was then when she noticed that the girl had uncovered the cage and inside they're laid a monstrously huge skull. "Dragon are you, sure you wish. This is a dragon's skull. If they were really so majestic and strong don't you think she wouldn't have died. Although she was just a child. Well it looks like I won't need this now. Well leave now you unwanted git." Kaia said with a little laugh in her voice. Sabrina was about to say something really nasty when all of a sudden she got a surging pain on her scar. There was no way she wanted this stranger to see her weak, so she tried to get to the door before anything more happened to her. It was then that the images started to appear. She saw people being murdered, Dragons being ripped apart, and the worst thing almost made her cry. She even would have if it weren't that she was already doing so. She saw babies being slaughtered all of them in pain, all but one. She barely made it out of the room before kneeling over in pain. She noticed that it wasn't to far away from her own room. Hobbling over she noticed that she wasn't going to make it before she lost conciseness. She felt as if the pain was consuming her. The scar had started turning red and a bit of blood started to run from it. With her last bit of effort she yelled the first name that came to her mind, "DRACO!" And with that last effort she fainted. Harry had just sat down at the small table where Draco was, when he found himself splattered with the cafeterias 'special' meatloaf. "Jeez Draco what did I do! Do you want to explain why the hell you just flung your mystery meat at me! You know these are brand new robes from Abercrombie and Witch." (I hope your happy Ash.) Harry said furious. He continued noticing Draco was still wearing a vacant look on his face. "Draco did you even hear me? Draco!" Harry dropped his food on the table and raced over to Draco who was now muttering like a fool. He shook the boy and suddenly Draco said, "SABRINA!" Everyone was looking at them if they weren't already. Then as spontaneously as Draco had screamed the name he got out of his chair and flew out of the cafeteria leaving behind a very confused Harry. Harry shrugged and thought, I wish that for once I could have a nice fun yet normal summer. Emphasis on normal and fun. Then he too ran to catch up with the bolting Draco. Following Draco it took them ten minutes before Harry noticed a crumpled up form laying on the ground and another form standing over it. As he came closer he noticed that the one on the ground was in fact Sabrina and Ashley was looming over her. Draco had run to Sabrina and was asking Ashley quite threateningly what had happened. As Harry came over he noticed that Sabrinas scar was a blue. Harry was taken aback. Draco stared straight into Sabrinas face. She looked dead, but she can't she just can't. I might have been able to tell, if only I had my wand...he thought. Then he noticed her breathing, he was relieved. He then noticed how strained it was. He suddenly got an urge to act on an impulse. Seizing the instinct, he brought her head up so that it was rested on his lap. He bent his head over and all of the loneliness and hate he felt dissolved as he pressed his lips on her cold ones. ********************************************************************  
  
Then as if someone had dumped ice water on her face, Sabrina's eyes popped open. She first observed that she was being kissed. Not knowing what was exactly going on she pushed away and started to sit up. Only then did she notice the three people staring at her. As she looked back she finally realized that Draco had a bit of wetness to his eyes. Ashley was to first to say something. Coming over to Sabrina she said, "Oh god!! I was so scared! I thought we had lost you!! Don't you ever do that again."? All Sabrina could say was, "What's going on?" That was when Draco said, "You were unconscious. You're lucky you're all right. One more second and Ash was going to run for Dumbledore. And what was up with your scar? It was a weird shade of red." He then leaned over to her and touched her scar. As soon as he did she collapsed in pain again. The thoughts came running through her mind. Only this time they were of herself, Lucis Malfoy (whom she had recognized from the Daily Prophet) and recent spells. But not only were the thoughts of this but they took on the same feeling as the ones she had before. The same cold, cruel laugh only now the laugh seemed to be broken a little as if it was trying to breathe. She then noticed Harry and the others come into focus as the last image passed her mind. It was she in a revealing bathing suit! Shocked by the picture she barely noticed that she had once again gone unconscious. Harry then slapped her, even though the action was much opposed by Ashley and Draco. Things finally coming into focus Sabrina noted that later she would let him know exactly how it feels to be slapped, and she started to sit up. Harry was kneeling down beside her and said, "What did you see?" She answered him by telling them almost all of what she had seen. Not wanting to scare them, she left out the first set of images she had seen. As she finished she could see that Harry was thinking deeply about it. She then realized that she had not mentioned the last picture. The one of her in a bathing suit. She quickly mentioned it to them, and she saw that out of the corner of her eye Draco tried to hide a small smile. "I have no idea what this might be..." Harry started. Draco suddenly cut him off by saying, "She saw my thoughts. I guess that her scar is really sensitive now." He then pulled back the hair that usually hid it and said, "Pity it's triggered by physical connection." Ashley glared at Draco for even mentioning that when the girl was so obviously tired. Harry started to pout; he had wanted to figure it out. Then before harry could say a word Draco added, "Hey Harry does your scar have super powers too? I mean if you have a laser in there or x-ray scar vision I would like to try it out." Sabrina was realized that the pressure wasn't on her anymore but that all changed as Harry said, "Sab, come-on and sit down somewhere comfortable. Then we will talk about how that happened to begin with." With that Sabrina tried to stand but her legs would not cooperate. Thus causing her to fall backwards on to Draco. Being as light as she was he would have had no problem holding her, but he was taken by suprise. And just in time he caught her, causing her cheeks to flare with embarrassment. She then tried once more to walk and she flung herself unto the door marked ENGLAND. Unfortunately this didn't work either again causing her to start to fall. Draco once again caught her body as Harry reached out for her arms. "Hey Sab we all know that you can't walk right now, Why don't you just stop trying to be brave and let someone carry you." Saying that Draco picked her up and started to carry her into the room. "I can walk! I'm fine! Now put me down! Ah!!" She had looked down. Even though she was only four feet up her fear of heights did not vanish. Being afraid she instantly clung to Draco. "Please don't let me fall." She pleaded. "I won't just trust me." He replied as he went over to his bed and laid the girl down. The fluffy bed of pillows almost swallowed her whole. Until Draco sat her up. She looked at the pillows questioningly and before she could ask he said, "My mom insists on me being 'comfortable' just don't ask." Harry muffled a giggle as Draco shoot him a dirty look. Draco continued, "What happened? Why had you passed out and why on earth did you call my name." " Is that concern I heard, Malfoy?" Ashley said also leaning over Sabrina as well. "All I want are answers. Angel. Your dear Harry was about to ask, but I did first, so would you just butt out. I could easily tell Dumbledore that your here. I'm sure he would love to see you after last years * Ahem * incident. I am sure the man is still recuperating after the last show." Draco finished with a smirk. Ashley's face blushed a deep red and then she tried to say something but she couldn't find the right words. Harry didn't say anything he just stood there and gave her a look as if to say 'sorry-but-don't-push-it-he- really-would-do-it.' Sabrina looked at all of their faces, such differences in one minute. It almost made her smile. Looking back at Draco she noticed that he was looking at her with a bit of she couldn't really describe what he looked like. She had never seen it before. She thought hard about it and finally she came to the temporary conclusion that he was constipated. She had seen that look before and so she quickly dismissed the thought as another came into her mind. It could be she thought, but no he never would not him. Turning to look at Harry the thought lingered. She quickly looked back at him to finally came to terms that yes, his face was a mixture of emotions between worry and ...wait it was the foreign look, could it be...love. She had seen worry many times, especially at school. There she always saw it when someone had "practiced" a curse on her they were worried that she would tell on them. That's how she got basically whatever she wanted; she had a huge vault of secrets in her memory. But that wasn't at all this look. This boy didn't want her for reasons the others did. He treated her as if she was in on some special secret. Over the last three days she had been treated with more respect than she had ever had before. With this new and exciting discovery she couldn't help but smile at him. She had no idea what this all was but she couldn't help herself from falling under his charm. Draco suddenly noticed that she had seen him caring. He quickly changed his loving face into his favorite cold emotionless one. Draco then shuddered at the thought of himself caring as he had been taught, but then thought, do you think that she might have the hots for you? He suddenly canceled this thought and repeated his question. "Well... what did happen?" With dismay Sabrina quickly took note of his newfound coldness and matched it with her own in response. "I have no idea except... oh never mind. I'm fine now." She tried to get up but was pushed down by Harry. "How are we to know if this doesn't happen again? We may not be around next time to save you!" Harry exclaimed. Sabrina shoot him a dirty look "I don't need anyone's help. I will take care of myself!" She exclaimed then almost instantly she got up and walked smoothly to the massive door. Hurling it open she finished, "and I don't care what you think. Ashley you had better leave. Your parents will be missing you." With that Ashley burst into tears and Draco noticed a small smile of satisfaction move across her face. She left almost with a skip in her step. Draco took one glance at Ashley and then followed after her. He had seen that face before. but where. He was busy searching his memory as he walked into her room. She was packing a few things in a small bag not enough to get anywhere with. Then right as he was about to approach her she collapsed. He ran right up to her body and sat putting her head in his lap. And for the second time that day, he tried to wake her. She suddenly woke then noticed that she was staring up at Draco. "Uh what are you and I doing here? We are supposed to be eating." she then noticed the look on his face. It was priceless. For once it was blank and gave the message what just went on here. So to break the silence she said, " I'm hungry." He gave her another look and then burst into heavy laughter. Coming in behind him Ashley and Harry approached. Ashley cowering behind Harry the entire time. Draco at this time started rolling around laughing cause Sabrina had commenced with abusively tickling. Well only abusive in Harry's eyes cause if there was one thing he hated it was tickling. Sabrina looked to notice the two new entrees in her room. "hi guys! Long time no see!" she got up and straightened herself out. Draco finally noticed that Harry and Ashley were there and suddenly turned his face into a sly smile. Sabrina noted it and whispered "Don't be so cocky." She finally took the time to see that Ashley's face was full of tears. She went over to her and said, "What's wrong? Harry what did u do to her!" Harry's face went blank and Ashley said "Don't you even remember what you did?" She shook her head and then said, "My head does hurt. Why what did I do?" suddenly like a waterfall memories rushed back to her. All of her life's memories flooded past her now glazed over eyes. As each one past they started to over power her will. She could clearly see Amanda and Laura. She could feel their deception and forced friendship. She had never known why. That was what always kept her awake at night. The wondering why her "friends" kept her away from others. Why they had made a fool of her and deceived her friendship. Tears began to develop in her eyes. Then the world that she had known 10 minutes ago faded away into the sadness of her life before. Soon her knees gave way and she collapsed unto the floor, which in her mind wasn't even there. Which was fortunate because she did not feel the pain of the fall. All she knew was the pain of past times. The feeling of sadness was quickly whipped away only to be replaced by another, Hate. As she realized this a small smile crept over her lips. The hate had begun to take over her body, and words slowly formed from her mouth. "Houko sahr re mei nae rei sartho." As if the words were common to her she repeated them over and over again. Draco's eyes got wide as he heard those words. He quickly backed away from her rising body. The look of shock on Draco was easily recognized by Harry. "What the heck is she saying Malfoy!" Harry yelled over the growing sound of Sabrina's cries. Her eyes were now moving back and forth in their sockets as if there was not enough room for them. Draco being pulled into the sound shook his head to be free of the sound. For that small moment he said, "GET HER HEADPHONES HARRY!". Then as if speaking to himself he said, "I already made this decision! I AM A GOOD GUY!". When harry went frantically searching for the headphones Ashley noticed Sabrina's sticking out of her pack. She grabbed them and yanked them unto Draco's head. A look of relief spread over his face. He looked up to see that Sabrina's first quiet ramblings had become shrieks. He picked himself off the floor and ignoring Harry's concern about her words, He ran to Sabrina's floating body. He knew what he had to do, the only thing that would bring Sabrina he knew back to him. He pulled her head to his and before she could react he kissed her with all of the effort in his body. Sabrina's eyes flickered as if battling on the inside. How could anyone know of what was going on inside? The only one that really knew was the one being ripped apart by two people inside. Sabrina on the inside had no idea of the outside as the first word was muttered another force had locked the feelings of happiness and contentment away somewhere far away but not far at all. But she thought hadn't they always been locked like this? When the kiss set in the happiness had broke free from all of her stored hate. She was once again free. Her eyes forcefully closed. Draco just stared into them afraid for the first time. Afraid that she would die. Would die from a kiss, at any other time he would have laughed but not now. Not when she needed him the most. He was even unaware of the crowd they had gathered outside of her door. Harry was shooing them away when he saw the girl from before, the girl that had messed with Sabrina. He noticed that she had seen what had happened. A large smile stretched on her face as she curtsied to him and departed from the scene. Harry tried to follow her but the crowd kept him back. In shock, Ashley just stood in front of Draco and began to mumble. Just after 4 minutes Draco felt as if an eternity had been spent. He finally realized what he thought that he could never accept. Her eyes would never open. As harry tried to keep the crowd back he noticed someone very familiar. "Let me past Harry." Said Dumbledore as he pushed past Harry and Ashley. When he got to Draco he forced himself to the girl. Harry, Ashley and Draco sat in the mess hall unaccompanied by anyone for the moment. Dumbledore had promised to be return to them soon. Harry was the first to speak, "Draco could you tell me what she said?" Draco picked his head up from it's first defeated position and replied quietly, "Harry...you know it's really none of your business." Harry didn't give up, "I just thought Draco you being a "good guy" now and all you may want to help a fellow "good guy" figure out what happened." Draco was starting to angry, he didn't realize that he had said that aloud, "butt out harry, Just cause you don't understand doesn't mean that it's your battle." With that Draco raised from his seat and begun to exit the hall, before he could leave though Harry rose and exclaimed, "Draco you either tell me or I figure it out myself!" Draco suddenly stopped. He remembered how Harry got information now. The same way that he had...by reanimating the corpse and forcing it to explain what had happened. If it didn't do well the body would decay, He couldn't allow that to happen to Sabrina. He had already failed her once, he couldn't do it to her again. Even if she was dead. He turned on his heel, a difficult task but appealing to the eye, he said, "Fine Harry your so nosey! Here she said Houko sahr re mei nae rei sartho." The words made him shudder. "It means I am the one. I am the only living heir of Slytherin! Obey me, Serve me and my wrath will be lenient! Come, come to me now! I have arisen!" Harry was shocked, you could see it all over his face. Draco continued, "I know this because I was supposed to find the chosen one and together we were supposed to become the most powerful in the universe. Then as this is said the one's father is supposed to rise to power again and continue what he had left unless the one and myself were declared together. You know what potter for once Voldemort isn't after you. Nooo he's after her. Has this information been enough for you Harry? Are you happy now Potter?! ARE YOU SATIFISED!!" He once again turned to leave, It was to bad really he thought. He never got to see Harry's face of shock. Ashley looked to Harry and said, "I know this isn't the time but...You do know she was killed by a kiss." She wrapped her arm around him and said, "If you laugh you will feel better until then just rest with me before I have to go." Draco went to his room and packed a few items that he mounted on his broom. There was no way he was going to stick around. There was to much to do and with Sabrina dead there was only one person left to stop her father. Mounting his broom he looked up to the tower dedicated to healing. He closed his eyes and suddenly flew op to the tower. Seeing her alone for a moment, He quietly broke open the window and sneaked in. Coming over to her bed he gave her a small smile and put his head on her cold lifeless body. He sighed deeply and quietly said to her, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? God why didn't you?" He quickly got ready to leave and as he stood up he felt something fall back on his chest. Removing the small circular pendant that he had always wore around his neck. He thought back to Hermione and how he had been blinded by her fake love. He also remembered the pain of when he had even dared to like her. Remembering his shame that he had thought he had put behind him long ago, he stared at the necklace. Yanking it off he was about to throw it when he suddenly remembered all of the times that he had spent with Sabrina. How even though their time together was short he had found something real that had been forced before. He looked back to the bed where she laid never to wake again. Never to smile when he greeted her and never, never for Draco to tell her what he had wished so badly to say before. Hearing voices approach he once more came to her side. He gently picked up her head and attached the necklace on her. Putting her back to rest he kissed her. Mounting his broom, he looked back and quietly said, "I will not fail you again. heer ko she Mie le" and with that he flew off into the starry night. Sabrinas eyes suddenly flared open... 


	4. Draco Files 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING whatsoever about Harry Potter. Please don't sue me. I am poor. (Actually I have like 10 dollars, proud of self) This story takes place after Harry and Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts. And before they go to the Magid school. It follows the same lines of my admired Cassie Claire story. Uh but I left stuff out of her story and replaced it with other stuff. Go me. Uh I think that's hers too. Damn...(kicks at ground and walks away mumbling.)  
  
Harry kissing Ashley back suddenly pushed away. "Ash, why did you come here? Whats wrong?" She started to tear up and just said, "Please just hold me don't ask me anything." Pushing her back once more he said, "Ash, Maybe I can help. Please just let me help you." Ashley got out of her chair and moved away, "Damn you Harry! You always need to know! It's gonna get you killed one day! Then where would I be? What would I do without you Harry? You just never get it do you?" Finishing that statement she collapsed. Harry rushed over to her and held her, "I am sorry for always wanting to know what and why. I never thought that it would hurt you like this. Ash I just want to protect you." Ashley laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, "You shouldn't steal Draco's lines. He will probably come back and yell at you again." Harry laughed, he was soon interrupted by Ashley, "I left Harry. I ran away. I couldn't stand it any longer. I know I always told you what I great loving family I have and how well I am treated and how spoiled I am. But I am sorry Harry, I lied. I kept making excuses for you not to see them and it's just that the truth is that...Well I used to live in an orphanage and then when I turned 12 I got to be to old. So they just threw me out. Like some old garbage. And it just felt wonderful to meet you and to actually fall in love with someone. I didn't think that I could ever be loved. I was just so afraid of what you would do. I mean god your famous! You could have just about any girl in the world. I mean I wanted to look worthy for you." She tried as hard as she could to keep the tears away but remembering her life she had, had before she couldn't stop. After about a minute harry said, "Ash you have always and always are welcome to live with me. And about that worthy crap. God I am just so glad that you stand me everyday.(Ok people this is a Draco fanfic get over it.) You could never not be worthy of me. Hell I feel as if I am not worthy of you now. I mean you have gone through so much. You have lived your entire life on your own. And me, at least I had a bed, a place where I knew that I had all the nessicary means of survival..." Before he was able to finish Ashley had stopped his mouth with a kiss. After a minute or so, (Do u actually think that they would have counted?) Harry heard a voice from upstairs and said, "Come on! Lets go help that sleaze bucket of a brother- in-law!" He was excited now and grabbed Ashley's hand as they flew up stairs to the their rooms. "Wait, Ash how did you get here?" He asked looking around for an extra broom for Ashley. Quickly and quietly she replied, "Floopowder." Finding his Firebolt harry then checked for his cloak. "No! It's gone! Draco took my cloak!" Harry pounded the chest that was supposed to hold and keep his most valuable items. Ashley noticing his frustration put a hand on his shoulder and said "Come on lets go get him." Harry suddenly had an idea, running into Sabrinas empty room he grabbed her firebolt2 and brought it to Ashley. "You wanna ride this? It's not like she is gonna need it." She cautiously took it and mounted it right outside the window. Harry mounting his broom said, "You got that tracer on him, right?" They had learned before that Draco was always gallivanting off doing stuff that they knew was illegal. So they ever since 5th year made sure that at all times he was able to be found. They had two, just in case. One on the pendant that was always around his neck and the other was on his Phoenix2. The newest model by Firebolt broom makers. "There are two signals, both in different places." she said as they took to the air. "Alright then lets check the closest." Harry said speeding off to the first place Ashley told him. Coming to the window of the tower dedicated to healing. They peered inside to see Sabrina sitting up in her bed and Dumbledore leaving, saying something about finding Harry. Just seeing Sabrina alive almost made Harry and Ashley fall off the broom. As they were about to enter they saw her notice something around her neck. Trying to pull it off for a closer view she found that there was no way. She tried harder still and trying to rip it off she felt a surge of power go into her and knock her across the room. Out cold Ashley began to move the broom forward to get in and help her but harry held her back, "She's safe here, Some one will come and help her. If we don't follow Draco he may die and I do NOT want his mother weeping on me!" Ashley laughed and understood as they both rode off following some sign of Draco. After about an hour Ashley got an odd feeling that something wasn't right. But for Harry that feeling was much worse. Just like a heart attack Harry's scar practically burst into flame. Not able to take the pain he held his head as his broom started a nose dive to the ground. Ashley had seen this happen to him before and pulling out her wand she froze him in midair. Flying over to him he looked content to be frozen as if it took away the pain. She quickly tied his broom to the back of her borrowed one and pulled him to the closest clearing she could find. Pulling him down she unfroze him and tried to heal the pain with a numbing spell. When the pain was bearable all Harry could say was, "He past us. He is going for Sabrina. Draco was right!" 


End file.
